


The Vending Machine

by tinysweetscat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cutesy (probably), Exaggerated personalities, Hint of Sugamama, M/M, Oneshot, Prompt: vending machine, random stuff, what even is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysweetscat/pseuds/tinysweetscat
Summary: This is what happens if I try to write with the usual method of exaggerating personalities instead of going into the depth of characters like I prefer to do.(Basically) Kageyama and Hinata get together.





	

Hinata Shouyou was, hands down, the most popular boy in the entire school. Not for intelligence or ‘coolness factor’ but because he was the sweetest, cutest and most loyal kid ever. Everyone was enchanted by the ‘little ball of sunshine’ as they called him (not in front of him, of course). Hinata, on the other hand, didn't know any of this. He just went on being excitable, fun and kept trying to fight anyone that annoyed his friends.

 

Kageyama Tobio was his complete opposite. He wasn't the smartest but he was the best. Best at all sports, especially volleyball which he played with a passion. But nobody liked him. He was sulky and angry and scary and mean to all that came within a ten-mile radius of him. He was the ‘King of the Court’ and the school’s ‘black crow’. He, unfortunately, knew all of this. He was too shy to be social and his face seemed to scare anyone and his awkward style of speaking gave everyone a general impression of his being ‘mean’. It really hurt him. Though nobody knew it, he was a very sweet boy who really cared about everyone. So, to be an outcast was something he cried about every night.

 

One day, during club times, the vending machine near the tennis courts stopped working. When the water ran out, the team sent Hinata to get the water as he was the only one still full of energy. But as he turned around the corner to the nearest vending machine, near the volleyball gym, he almost ran into Kageyama who was also at the machine, getting himself a milk box.

For a whole minute straight, the two of them stared at each other. They had seen each other around the school and they both knew of the others’ reputation. Kageyama was jealous of Hinata and Hinata felt sorry for Kageyama. But when they looked at each other then, they felt a rush of something overcome them and they were left just looking at each other. As Sugawara Koushi would later comment, it was love at first sight. They had _looked_ at each other before but this was the first time they had actually _seen_ each other.

Hinata, of course, was the one to break the silence with a ‘wanna fight?’ while looking terrified. Kageyama’s heart missed a beat. Hinata Shouyou was _adorable_. More so than Kageyama had known anyone could be. Kageyama blushed. Then, flustered, he threw his milk box at Hinata. Hinata had fast reflexes and he caught it immediately. He looked at the bigger boy in surprise. Kageyama was still blushing and Hinata thought he looked really pretty. “You're too short. Drink more milk.” Kageyama said gruffly and he rushed back into the volleyball gym, leaving Hinata staring at him.

 

The next day, the two of them surprised the whole school when Hinata invited Kageyama to sit with him and Kageyama accepted, bickering lightly with the ball of sunshine throughout lunch break. They thought perhaps they had even seen Kageyama smile at Hinata in a non-scary way. Hinata really could work wonders.

 

It wasn't that much of a surprise when later, everyone found out that the two of them were dating. Everyone agreed that they looked wonderful together. Also, no-one dared to disagree as anyone who did so had to deal with Kageyama’s and Hinata’s senpais. Nishinoya Yuu and Tanaka Ryuunosuke were worrying enough but Sawamura Daichi and Asahi Azumane could be really scary. Not to mention, Sugawara Koushi. The sweetest and most terrifying person in the entire school. You didn't want to get on his bad side. And so, Hinata and Kageyama had a very sweet, very wonderful relationship with the blessing of the entire school.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear that my writing isn't usually a mess like this.
> 
> Anyway, come talk to me on my Tumblr main @tinysweetscat or my writing blog @kittycute40writes!


End file.
